This application for a Cancer Control Support and Developmental grant proposes a new, broader role for Comprehensive Centers to meet their Congressional mandate. It suggests a statewide Consortium for Cancer Control in Ohio that would annually assess the needs, assess the resources and prioritize needed new programs in each of ten regions throughout this highly diverse state. Ten Regional Cancer Councils based upon HSA regions, will be developed to make these assessments. A statewide Consortium will develop an Annual Cancer Plan based on these assessments. Planning will be done to assist HSA's in their tasks. Additionally the Center will assist in developing regional cancer Resource Centers and, through a mini-grant process encourage community hospitals to develop community cancer plans.